Rachel - Finn Beziehung
Die Rachel - Finn Beziehung, auch Finchel 'genannt, ist eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Rachel Berry und Finn Hudson. Überblick Finn und Rachel hatten ihren ersten Kuss in Jenseits von Gut und Sue, und in Hallo Hölle! waren sie kurz zusammen, trennten sich aber bald wieder als sich Finn mit Santana und Brittany trifft, außerdem ist Rachel danach mit Jesse zusammen. Die Beiden sind, am Ende der ersten Staffel und am Anfang der zweiten, offiziell zusammen. 'Staffel Eins' [[Ouvertüre|'Ouvertüre']] Finn wird ein Mitglied des Glee Clubs und freundet sich mit Rachel an. [[Jenseits von Gut und Sue|'Jenseits von Gut und Sue']] Finn trägt Rachels Rucksack auf dem Parkplatz, zu Quinns Bestürzung. Er sagt auch, er mochte, was sie am Zölibat Club Treffen sagte. Des weiteren küssen sich die beiden in dieser Folge. [[Acafellas|'Acafellas']] Finn ist stolz auf Rachel weil sie Dakota Stanley gefeuert hat. 'April, April' Finn nimmt Rachel zum Bowling mit, sie teilen eine Umarmung sowie einen weiteren Kuss. Finn sagt auch, dass er Rachel schätzt. 'Angeregte Organismen' Finn starrt auf Rachels Brüste, während seines Voice Overs. Auf der Krankenstation gibt Finn gegenüber Terri zu, dass er neben Quinn, in noch ein Mädchen verliebt ist (Rachel). 'Spielverderberspiele' Finn erzählt Quinn, dass er sich wünschte, dass sie mehr wie Rachel wäre. Er schätzt, dass Rachel Jacob ihre Unterwäsche gab, sodass dieser Quinn's Schwangerschaft nicht in seinem Blog erwähnt. 'Remix' Als Quinn Finns Gesicht von dem Slushie reinigt, starrt Rachel ihn an. Als Rachel von Pucks Lied beeindruckt ist, schaut Finn sie eifersüchtig an. Als Rachel mit Puck rummacht, stellt sie sich Finn dabei vor. 'Furcht und Tadel' Finn hilft Rachel ihren Rollstuhl zu reparieren und Rachel sagt, dass die Anderen sie nicht mögen, Finn antwortet, dass er sie mag. Rachel hilft auch Finn einen Job zu bekommen, um Quinn und das Baby zu unterstützen. Beim Defying Gravity ''Vorsingen, erzählt Finn Rachel, dass er für sie ist. 'Balladen Finn starrt auf Rachels Hintern, als diese mit Will Endless Love singt. [[Haarspaltereien|'''Haarspaltereien]] Finn ist angenehm überrascht von Rachels neuem Look. Später in der Episode erzählt Finn Rachel, dass ihm ihr sonstigen Look auch gefällt. [[Wer ist im Bilde?|'Wer ist im Bilde?']] Rachel wählt Finn als ihren Co-Leiter für den Glee Club. Sie singt mit ihm zusammen Smile. Er will später in der Episode einen Rückzieher machen bei dem Jahrbuchfoto, doch Rachel sagt ihm, dass er stark sein muss. [[Alles steht auf dem Spiel|'Alles steht auf dem Spiel']] Finn kehrt zum Glee Club zurück, und sagt Rachel, dass es an der Zeit ist für sie, ins Rampenlicht zu gehen und ihren Song zu singen. Er lächelt sie an und meint scherzhaft zu ihr, sie soll sich nichts brechen. 'Hallo Hölle!' Nach den Sectionals beendet Finn seine Beziehung mit Quinn und fängt sofort eine Beziehung mit Rachel an. Finn ist Rachel peinlich, des Weiteren ist er noch nicht wirklich bereit für eine Beziehung (seiner Meinung nach). Er macht mit ihr kurz darauf Schluss. Nachdem Finn merkt, dass er nur Rachel will und einen Fehler begangen hat, will er wieder mit ihr ausgehen, doch Rachel geht schon mit Jesse St. James aus und will nichts mehr von Finn wissen. Doch Finn macht ihr deutlich, dass er nicht so einfach aufgeben wird. 'The Power of Madonna' Sie singen ''Borderline/Open Your Heart'' und es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass sie noch Gefühle füreinander haben. Finn schläft mit Santana Lopez, aber in Wirklichkeit wollte er seine Jungfräulichkeit an Rachel verlieren. Er erzählt ihr, dass er sie wirklich liebt. 'Guter Ruf' Finn hilft Rachel zu erkennen, dass ihre Stimme nicht ihr einziges Kapital ist. Er begleitet Rachel zum Arzt, wo er sie fragt: "Wann wirst du begreifen, dass Jesse dich niemals so sehr lieben wird, wie ich?." Finn singt daraufhin Jessie's Girl nach dem Versuch, Rachel zu überzeugen, dass er besser für sie ist, als Jesse. 'Im Takt der Angst' Rachel und Jesse beenden ihre Beziehung. Als Jesse und seine Gruppe Rachel mit Eiern bewirft und dies dann am Tag darauf dem Glee Club erzählt steht Finn, genau wie die anderen Glee Jungs, hinter ihr und wollen sich für Rachel rächen, doch Will hält die Jungs auf. 'Triumph oder Trauer?' thumb|Finchel küssen sich vor den RegionalsAls Finn Rachel sagt, dass sie optimistischer sein muss, küsst sie ihn sofort. Bei den Regionals, bevor sie ihr Duett singen, sagt Finn Rachel, dass er sie liebt. Sie umarmen sich. Nach dem Wettbewerb, beginnen sie wieder miteinander auszugehen und während der Performance von ''Over the Rainbow'', lehnt sich Rachel gegen Finns Schulter, und sie halten Händchen. 'Staffel Zwei' 'Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten' Nachdem Sunshine, wegen Rachel, Vocal Adrenaline beitritt, anstatt den New Directions, ist jeder im Glee Club sauer auf sie, als Finn versucht mit ihr zu reden, denkt Rachel, dass er mit ihr Schluss machen will. Stattdessen unterstützt er sie, und sie versprechen sich, dass sie niemals miteinander Schluss machen werden. 'Britney/Brittany' Finn fragt Rachel, ob sie damit einverstanden ist, dass er nicht mehr im Football Team ist, und sie sagt ja, weil sie nicht wüsste, welchen Song sie singen sollte, falls er auf dem Feld verletzt werden würde und mit rausgetragen wird, in Begleitung von einigen Cheerleadern. Finn wird wütend auf sie, und verteidigt sie nicht, als Santana und Brittany sich über ihre Kleidung lustig machen. Als Rachel am nächsten Tag in einem Britney Spears inspirieren Outfit erscheint, fühlt er sich unwohl, weil alle Jungs seiner Freundin nachschauen. Rachel merkt bald, dass ihre Beziehung nur funktionieren kann wenn sie sich gegenseitig ein wenig Freiraum lassen. Sie gibt ihm ihren Segen wieder dem Football Team beizutreten, wenn er kann. Rachel ändert ihren Look wieder. Als Finn es zurück ins Team schafft, will sie, dass er sich zwischen ihr und Football entscheidet. Sie entschuldigt sich dafür bei ihm und sagt später, dass sie selbstsüchtig und eifersüchtig war, weil sie ihn nur für sich haben wollte. Sie singt The Only Exception und Finn lächelt sie, während des ganzen Songs, an. 'Das neue Toastament' Nachdem Rachel darauf hindeutet, hat, dass sie Finn heiraten will, und dass ihre Kinder im jüdischen Glauben erzogen werden sollten, küssen sie sich und Rachel lässt ihn ihre Brüste berühren. Finn dank seinem "gegrillten Gott." Er ist auch überrascht, dass sie keinen Geschlechtsverkehr haben will, bis sie 25 ist. 'Duette' Rachel und Finn bilden ein Team und wollen, dass Sam Evans den Wettbewerb gewinnt. Sie singen ''Don't Go Breaking My Heart'' als Rachel sagt, dass sie egoistisch sei, Finn meint, dass er sie dennoch gern hat. Rachel sagt Finn, dass sie dazu inspiriert, ein besserer Mensch zu werden. Sie teilen sich einen Kuss. Sie versuchen einen Weg zu finden, wie den Duett Wettbewerb verlieren könne, und Rachel umarmt Finn, als diesem eine Lösung einfällt. Sam fragt Finn, ob er noch Gefühle für Quinn, Finn erzählt ihm, dass er in Rachel verliebt. Als Rachel und Finn sehen, dass Quinn und Sam ein Duett singen werden, schauen sich Rachel und Finn glücklich an. Als die beiden auch noch den Wettbewerb gewinnen, meint Finn zu Rachel: "Wir haben es geschafft." 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' Der Glee Club performt "The Rocky Horror Picture Show." Finn fühlt sich mit seiner Rolle als Brad unwohl, da er in Unterwäsche performen muss, er ist sich wegen seines Körpers sehr unsicher. Rachel hilft ihm und meint, dass Finn denkt, sie würde gut aussehen, obwohl sie nicht so aussieht wie Santana oder Quinn und genauso denkt sie auch über Finn. Für sie ist Finn der begehrenswerte Junge auf der Schule. Sie umarmen sich. Während [[What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?|''What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?]] tanzen sie zusammen und am Ende des Song legt Finn seinen Arm um Rachel. 'Ungeküsst In dieser Episode ist eine kurze Szene zu sehen, in einem Rückblick von Finn, wo Rachel und er miteinander rummachen. Während Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind singt Finn sie an. Amor muss verrückt sein Finn bittet Santana nichts über zu erzählen, dass er mit ihr geschlafen hat, weil er Rachel liebt und sie nicht verletzen möchte. Als er Rachel sieht, sagt er zu ihr, dass sie wunderschön aussieht in ihrem Kleid. Er sagt außerdem zu ihr, dass er sie liebt, und sie erwidert es. Sie singen auf der Hochzeit von Burt und Carole ''Marry You''. Als Finn für Kurt ''Just the Way You Are'' singt, tanzen die beiden später zusammen und lächeln sich an. Neue Welten Nachdem Rachel von Santana erfährt, dass Finn doch Sex mit dieser hatte, ist Rachel sauer. Als Rachel am Ende Finn erzählt, dass sie mit Puck rumgemacht hat, macht Finn mit ihr Schluss. Rachel erinnert ihn daran, dass er sagte, er würde niemals mit ihr Schluss machen, doch er meint, er hätte nie gedacht, dass Rachel ihn so sehr verletzten könnte und geht. Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat thumb|left|Die beiden singen [[Last Christmas]]Rachel küsst Finn und sie singen ''Last Christmas''. Als sie Mr. Schuesters Weihnachtsbaum schmücken, schauen sie sich an, Rachel wendet ihren Blick jedoch ab, doch Finn schaut sie eine Weile länger an. '''The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Obwohl Finn nicht mehr mit Rachel zusammen ist, wird er eifersüchtig als Rachel und Puck ''Need You Now'' zusammen singen. Als die Glee Mädchen (außer den Cheerleadern) beschließen dem Football Team beizutreten, um die Jungs zu unterstützen, ist Finn erstaunt von Rachel. Vor dem Spiel lächelt er sie an. 'Silly Love Songs' Finn und Rachel sind immer noch getrennt, doch Finn schenkt ihr dennoch eine Kette, als Verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenkt. Sie besucht Finn naher auf der Krankenstation, und es sieht so aus, als wolle er Rachel sagen, dass er sie immer noch liebt, doch Rachel geht und meint, es sei kein Platz mehr für sie neben Finn, weil dieser mit Quinn zusammen ist und als er sie küsste, in ihm ein Feuerwerk ausbrach. Rachel singt ''Firework'', nachdem sie die Krankenstation verlässt. 'Comeback' Finn ist immer noch hinter Quinn her, jedoch unterstützt er Rachel Idee einen eigenen Song zu schreiben. Er sagt auch, dass er an sie glaubt und weiß, dass sie es schaffen wird, einen großartigen Song zu schreiben. 'Blame It On The Alcohol' Finn hilft Rachel weiterhin mit ihren selbst geschriebenen Songs und hört sich auch ihren neusten Versuch an. Sie umarmen sich und lächeln sich einander an. Bei der Glee Probe schauen sitzen sie seit ihrer Trennung zum ersten Mal wieder nebeneinander und lachen zusammen, was zeigt, dass die Spannung zwischen ihnen nicht mehr herrscht. 'Original Song' Die beiden schauen sich an, als Kurt und Blaine, während den Regionals, ''Candles'' singen. Als sich die New Directions für ihren Auftrit fertig machen, wünscht Finn ihr viel Glück, sie jedoch meint, dass letzte mal als sie bei den Regionals waren, sagte er, dass er sie liebt. Er meint daraufhin, dass er ihren Song sehr mag, und sie will, dass er genau hinhört, da sie jedes einzelne Wort genau so meint. Während sie ''Get It Right'' singt, lächelt Finn sie an. Am Ende von ''Loser Like Me'' umarmen sie sich. 'A Night Of Neglect' Nach Rachel zu stimmt, mit Mercedes und ihrer Diva Forderungen zu helfen, schaut Finn ihr mit Ehrfurcht und Wertschätzung nach, während Quinn Finn besorgt ansieht. 'Born This Way ' Bei dem Tanztraining der New Directions bricht Finn Rachel die Nase. Er begleitet sie zu einem Arzt und bleibt bei ihr, obwohl sie meint, er könne gehen, da ihre Väter in 5 Minuten kommen würden. Als Rachel sich einer Nasen Operation unterziehen möchte, versucht Finn alles Mögliche um es ihr auszureden und sagt zu ihr, dass sie wunderschön ist, genau, wie sie ist. Am Ende sind es jedoch Puck und Kurt die sie schlussendlich von der Operation abhalten. Nichtsdestotrotz, Finn wurde sogar sauer auf Quinn, da diese Rachel wegen der Operation unterstützte. 'Rumours ' thumb|Rachel singt "Go Your Own Way" Rachel und Finn spionieren Quinn nach, da Finn denkt, diese würde ihn mit Sam betrügen. Finn ist außerdem traurig darüber, als seine Freundin ihm sagt, dass er keine Duette mit Rachel singen darf, falls er weiterhin mit ihr zusammen sein will. Rachel singt ''Go Your Own Way'' für Finn, ihm scheint es zu gefallen, doch Quinn wird sauer und konfrontiert sie damit. 'Prom Queen ' Als Finn erfährt, dass Rachel mit Jesse zum Abschlussball geht, wird er sauer und konfrontiert sie damit, doch diese meint, dass es ihn nichts mehr angeht, da sie nicht mehr zusammen sind. Als Jesse und Rachel sehr vertraut miteinander tanzen, wird Finn eifersüchtig und geht zu den beiden hin. Jesse meint, Finn würde es nichts angehen, da Rachel nicht seine Freundin wäre. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden und Sue wirft beide raus. Danach kommt es zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Quinn und Rachel, bei der Quinn Rachel eine Ohrfeige verpasst. 'Funeral ' Rachel denkt an Finn, als sie ''My Man'' singt. Während der Beerdigung von Jean, als Sue in ihrer Abschiedsrede sagt, dass sie sich an ihre Schwester "angebunden" fühlte, beginnt Finn, darüber nachzudenken, und erkennt, dass er nichts auf diese Art für Quinn empfindet, jedoch für Rachel und macht mit Quinn Schluss. In der Aula, als Jesse und Rachel sich küssen, sieht Finn sie und hält eine Blume in der Hand, welche für Rachel gedacht war. 'New York' Finn ist immer noch hinter Rachel her und lädt sie auf ein "Arbeits-Date" ein. Diese Verabredung endet jedoch nicht sonderlich gut für Finn. Nach ihrer Performance bei den Nationals zu ''Pretending'', küssen die beiden sich. Rachel will eigentlich keine Beziehung mit ihm mehr und versucht sich von ihm zu lösen, da sie weiß, dass Finn sie sicher nicht nach New York begleiten wird, wenn sie ihren Abschluss gemacht haben. Finn fragt sie, ob das nächste Jahr (ihr letztes Jahr an der Highschool) etwas vorhabe, sie lächelt ihn an und lässt Finn sie küssen. Es ist deutlich, dass die beiden wieder ein Paar sind. Songs 'Duett (Staffel Eins)' *''No Air'' von Jordin Sparks ft Chris Brown. (Spielverderberspiele) *''Smile (Lily Allen) von Lily Allen. ('Wer ist im Bilde?) *''Borderline/Open Your Heart'' von Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *''Faithfully ''von Journey. (Triumph oder Trauer?) '''Duett (Staffel Zwei) *''Don't Go Breaking My Heart von Elton John & Kiki Lee ('Duette) *''With You I'm Born Again ''von Bill Preston & Syeeta Wright (Duette) *''Dammit Janet'' von The Rocky Horror Picture Show (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Last Christmas von Wham! ('A Very Glee Christmas) *''Pretending'' von Glee (New York) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' *''Push It'' von Salt-n-Pepa (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *''Somebody to Love von Queen ('April, April) *''Jump ''von Van Halen (Wer ist im Bilde?) *''Smile (Charlie Chaplin)'' von Charlie Chaplin (Wer ist im Bilde?) *''Like A Prayer'' von Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *''Like a Virgin'' von Madonna (The Power of Madonna) *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' ''von Journey (Triumph oder Trauer?) *''Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)'' von Journey (Triumph oder Trauer?) *''One of Us'' von Joan Osborne (Das neue Toastament) *''Marry You'' von Bruno Mars (Amor muss verrückt sein) *''Loser Like Me'' von Glee ('''Original Song) *''Don't Stop von Fleetwood Mac ('Rumours') *I Love New York/ New York New York von Madonna/On the Town ('New York) *''Light Up The World'' von Glee (New York) '''Andere Songs *''You're The One That I Want'' von Grease (Ouvertüre/Haarspaltereien) *''Don't Stop Believin' von Journey ('Ouvertüre) *''Keep Holding On'' von Avril Lavigne (Spielverderberspiele) *''Imagine ''von John Lennon (Haarspaltereien) *''You Can't Always Get What You Want'' von Rolling Stone (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *''My Life Would Suck Without You'' von Kelly Clarkson (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *''Hello Goodbye'' von The Beatles (Hallo Hölle!) *''Run Joey Run'' von David Geddes (Schlechter Ruf) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' von Bonnie Tyler (Schlechter Ruf) *''One ''von U2 (Guter Ruf) *''SING'' von My Chemical Romance ('''Comeback) Kategorie:Beziehungen